The Jimmy Tai Power Hour
The Jimmy Tai Power Hour is a Nickelodeon television special set crossover between Jimmy Neutron and Digimon universes. The special is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. It premiered on Nickelodeon on October 10, 2016, and after that it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 20, 2016. ''The Jimmy Tai Power Hour'' Tai and his friends hasn't started a project for the Digital World Convention. Tai uses the Digi-Telport, given by Sora. Then, he used it to go to the greatest place in the universe. Tai, now in 3D, arrives in Retroville in Jimmy Neutron's lab, where Jimmy Neutron lives. Jimmy accidentally uses Tai's Digi-Telport, causing him to disappear to the Digital World. Seeing Goddard, Tai mistakes him for a Digimon, which Tai puts in his Digi-Vice he was carrying, causing Goddard to transform into the violent Decimatormon. Just then, Carl and Sheen drop by and mistake Tai for Jimmy. After playing with some of the experiments, Tai bumps into Cindy who falls in love with Tai. Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Jimmy, who realizes he has now lost depth and look like he came from the Digital World, finds himself in Digital Forest and meets Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, and Kari. When Jimmy sees their Digimon, he thinks they're not real. T.K tries to prove to Jimmy that Digimon exist, but Jimmy refuses to believe. And worse, they all mistake Jimmy for Tai using nothing but a reality avoidance costume (because Jimmy convinces them to call him Jimmy Neutron, not Tai Kamiya). Jimmy inadvertently uses the Digi-Teleport in front of Yuiko, who comes up with a plan to teleport himself into the Digital Castle. Jimmy combines it with Tai's remote in order to teleport anywhere. But after successfully tracking Jimmy to the Digital Forest, Yuiko manages to steal Jimmy's device that would return him to Retroville (because Jimmy wants to go back to Retroville and Tai wants to go back to the Digital World), and wants to teleport himself, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Kari, and their Digimon to the Digital Castle instead. Back in Retroville, Tai and Cindy enjoy hanging out with each other, until Goddard appears. After Tai blows it off at first, Libby, Carl and Sheen try to stop the giant robot from destroying the town, but every time they fail. Tai realizes what he has done, but before he can escape, he is eaten by Decimatormon. With time running out, Tai, with Cindy's help, manages to shut down Goddard, and restore him back to normal. In the Digital Castle, Jimmy comes in contact with Tai. However, Jimmy refuses to listen to Tai's plan to get Yuiko out of the castle and refuses to help him at all, though at times he always tries his hardest, despite the fact that he is stupid. As Yuiko corrupts all of the Digimon (including the DigiDestined), he becomes the new owner of the Digital Castle. After talking with Tai, Jimmy has a Brain Blast and comes up with a plan to defeat Yuiko, and save the Digital World. So, he tells T.K. and Kari to distract Yuiko so he could make a Digi-Vice to transform into RobotDogmon (who looks like Goddard, but speaks and can actually do more than what he usually does in Retrovile, like actually using attacks of his own.) and defeat Yuiko. Using some of RobotDogmon's attacks, Jimmy finally defeats Yuiko, making him powerless, and transforming the Digimon back to normal. Yuiko is attacked by Greymon, causing Yuiko to lose all memory of the Digital World. Tai tells T.K. and Kari to reopen the portals for him and Jimmy. The two of them shake hands in the area between both of their worlds. It was finally time for the Digital World Convention, who is being judged by Renamon and Riki. Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, and Kari note what a good day they've had, before Tai reminds them that he still hasn't finished his science project yet, until Goddard, who has now lost depth and appears in the Digimon Adventure anime style, finally appears out of the wormhole, amazing everybody. ''The Jimmy Tai Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! ''When Nerds Collide! is the second part of the "Jimmy Tai" trilogy starring the animated characters from both shows, which aired on October 24, 2016. This movie is written as The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Digimon - The Jimmy Tai Power Hour series. Plot Summary Between both of their dimensions, Jimmy and Tai are preparing for their own Friday the 13th dance parties, and they both want Cindy to be their "date". Tai travels back to Retroville to ask Cindy, right before Jimmy crashes into her room at the same time. The two suddenly begin to duel over which one of them is the real genius. Professor Calamitous is also watching the two battle in the skies from his mountain laboratory, noticing Tai easily beating Jimmy with the help of Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Kari, and their Digimon. As Tai takes Cindy to the Digital World, Leo decides to take the portal with Libby, Carl and Sheen to the Digital World. Calamitous attempts to jump in with them, but notices Jimmy's lab is wide open and decides to go inside. He uses the hypercube to return to the Digital World. In the Digital World, Tai and Cindy have a good time in the Digital Forest, the Digital Sea, and the Digital Castle. As a result, Jimmy ends up being mistaken for Tai again, and ends up checking the Digimon in the Digital Castle while the real Tai keeps trying to ask Cindy to be his date. However, Libby, Carl and Sheen always gets in the way. So Tai tells T.K. and Sora to hang out with Libby, Carl and Sheen, to get them out of the way so he can ask Cindy out. Calamitous and Impmon meet up and, realizing they're both from separate dimensions, team up to corrupt the Digimon, which is when they head towards the Digital World. Impmon double crosses Calamitous by locking him in the same cell as Greymon, but when he leaves, the two easily escape since the key is left in the lock. Jimmy interrupts Tai and Cindy once again (while Cindy is obviously happy Jimmy made it), Jimmy tries to warn Tai that Calamitous followed him to the Digital World, but what the trio notice is that the evil Digimon are attacking the clocks, fulfilling their plan to cause bad luck every day by making the Earth still, making every day Friday the 13th. Both Tai and Jimmy defeat the evil Digimon together, with the use of his hypercube (which Calamitous evidently dropped) and a Digi-Vice (which he carries). Tai then finds Matt's gene-splicer and accidentally shoots both Greymon and Calamatus, merging them together and Calamatus trying to control Greymon's powers for evil. To demonstrate his new powers Calamatus controls Greymon's arms into smacking Greymon's head with Greymon unable to stop him. Calamitous uses Greymon's body to take Cindy away, kill Tai and Jimmy, and return back to Retroville, leaving the rest behind. The group mourns the deaths of Tai and Jimmy but later they realize that the blast has actually turned them into Gulimons. Tai and Jimmy realize that the threatened fate is caused by their rivalry over Cindy and decide to settle their differences and form an alliance. The group turn the two friends back to kids and the group sets out to stop Calamatus. Jimmy, Tai and their friends go back to Retroville and see that Calamitous has built a giant "big bang bomb", which allows Calamitous to recreate the world in his own vision. Attempting to force Greymon to assist him, Calamitous threatens to turn Cindy into a Biyomon just before Jimmy and Tai make it in time to the top of the bomb. Tai and Jimmy realize that Greymon will be freed from being controlled by Calamatus if they make him get angry from seeing someone lose, people fighting, seeing someone give up a fight, and seeing Tai die. Over the time that they done that, this makes Greymon increasingly infuriated with his dislikes, causing him to resist Calamatus's control enough for Jimmy to separate Calamatus and Greymon apart back to normal. With only six seconds left before the bomb's detonation, Greymon manages to confiscate the bomb and destroy it before it threatens to blow them away. The group then shrinks Calamatus and locks him up in a bottle as punishment, and they decide to let Carl keep him as a pet. Greymon thanks them for their help and rewards them by assisting Cindy into joining Tai and Jimmy at once in dancing their separate Friday the 13th parties. During the dance, Carl gets Renamon to transform the bottled professor into Mrs. Neutron, who is wearing her normal green dress, making her his date to the dance. As for Jimmy and Tai, they started fighting over who's turn to dance with Cindy. ''The Jimmy Tai Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' The Jerkinators is the third and final installment of the Jimmy Tai Power Hour trilogy, airing on November 7, 2016. This movie is written as The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Digimon - The Jimmy Tai Power Hour series. Plot Summary While Cindy is out of town, Jimmy and Tai have decided to become best friends and ditch their friends. After defeating Jimmy's enemy and Yuiko in the Digital World, they believe they can make a great team so they promise to create the greatest evil villain, named Shirley, but he doesn't turn out evil as promised, just clueless and stupid. As Jimmy and Tai try to find ways to make him "the greatest villain of all time," they become more and more annoyed with him until finally they have abandoned him at a nearby mall. At this point, Shirley realizes he has been abandoned and turns evil as promised. He chases after Tai and Jimmy, who fire lasers at Shirley, and then find out instead of typing in "Adoptable" into the computer in its attempt to create Shirley, like Sora had suggested, T.K. had typed in "Adaptable" instead as Shirley deflects their attacks with "anti-laser bracelets." After the fighting is soon out of hand, and Jimmy and Tai become bored with the evil Shirley, they manage to hit the button for the purpose of self-destructing Shirley. Realizing he is about to be destroyed, Shirley manages to reach inside of his robotic body and tears out a small bomb (or detonator), which he hurls into the air seconds before it explodes into smithereens. Angered even more by this, Shirley manages to steal one of Jimmy's inventions from his universe (including Jimmy's knowledge), and opens up a new, totally blank universe between the two, with Shirley becoming close to an all-powerful god in the new universe. Shirley starts to take things from both Tai's universe and Jimmy's universe, causing colorful voids to appear and suck up everything in sight. As the colorful voids begin to spread all over the universes, all residents from both universes are kidnapped into the new universe (which is in 2D), populated by objects being stolen from the other two universes. Sensing that they are very unhappy at the prospect of living in a bland, nonsensical world, Shirley tries to help them, until Tai and Jimmy pair back up with their friends, who take advantage of Shirley's low intelligence to make him give up his adaptable powers, his weapons, and so on and so forth. Shirley then becomes crushed by a ruined car, and realizes this isn't how he wanted things to be; instead, he returns the stolen objects and people back to their respective universes and becomes the owner of a pizza restaurant. Transcripts *''Main Article'': The Jimmy Tai Power Hour/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Jimmy Tai Power Hour 2: When Nerds Colliade/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Jimmy Tai Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/Transcript Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Digimon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:2016 specials